100 Theme Challange
by Petchricor
Summary: 100 themes to write and 365 days to do it, let's see how I do. Ratings will vary and so will genres, they will be listed inside.
1. On Top of the World

**This is my first installment of the 100 themes challenge! I hope to finish it within 365 days. Wish me luck and happy reading!  
**

**Theme: On Top of the World  
Main Character(s): Tucker  
Rating: K+  
Genre(s): adventure  
Summary: Tucker decides to show Wash, and himself, that he's tougher than he seems by climbing an extremely high cliff wall  
**

* * *

Tucker couldn't believe he was doing this, there was no way he would survive. He had no gear, no gloves and no rope either, he was going to fall to his doom. Tucker gulped and did his best not to look down as he scaled the cliff side. He just had to make it, and he would of course, he wasn't gonna stop now. Tucker took a deep breath and heaved himself up, reaching his right hand up and grabbing a hold onto the rock ledge, lodging his foot into a small hole so he could pull himself up. His hands stung like hellfire but he hadn't had any time to look at them, but once he sat on this ledge he'd take a look. He reached his left hand up and tried to grab a hold, but he just couldn't seem to find one and his muscles were getting tired. Another deep breath and Tucker pushed himself up onto his toes so he could grab on, grinning when he did.

"FUCK!" Tucker exclaimed as his foot lost its resting place in the hole, only his hands supporting him now. "Shitshitshitshit, not good!" Tucker braced his feet against the wall as best he could and resisted the urge his brain gave him to look down and behind him at the height. "Come on, Lev, come on." _If you're going to use all your strength at once to do something, make sure it counts. You miss, you're dead._ Tucker took Wash's words into account and took a deep breath before pushing up with his feet and using his hands to pull himself up. His feet hopped up once and pushed once more, throwing him up onto the ledge with his legs dangling halfway off the edge. He pulled himself across until he was sitting up against the cliff wall. "Holy shit."

Tucker carefully looked over to the edge at all the climbing he had done, seeing that he was far over halfway done, probably even three quarters. Tucker chuckled and let out a relieved breath. He couldn't celebrate just yet of course, there was still a long way to go, but hey, he made it this far right? Tucker looked down at his hands and hissed at all the blood, that's what he got for not having the proper equipment. He sighed and pulled off his backpack, pulling out a weak excuse for bandages and did a sloppy patch up job like Wash had shown him. Once done he stuffed it back into his backpack and pulled out his water bottle, downing some before putting it back. He then put his backpack back on his shoulders before standing and looking around for a proper ledge to get started on for the rest of the way. With a good grip and a foothold, he was off again.

AΩ

Tucker rested a foot on the old, death tree jutting out of the wall and got a good grip on a root of another, hoisting himself up with ease as he used the tree root as a makeshift rope. It was pretty thick so he had confidence it wouldn't snap on him, but the grip was hurting his hands like hell. But he had to bulldoze through it, just like he had been taught. He pushed up with his feet, his legs screaming out in pain along with his arms as he pulled himself up the rock wall. When the root went into the wall and reached up and grabbed the ledge, taking a deep breath as he wedged his foot into the rocks, reaching his other hand up quickly to latch on next to the other one. With a final push and pull he hoisted himself up to the top of the cliff wall. He laughed a bit before rolling onto his back.

"Oh man, my everything hurts," Tucker muttered under his breath. He let out a soft sigh before getting to his feet and looking over the edge a bit. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the forest and the rivers stretch out before him, the sun shining down and making it all look amazing, the lake in the distance passed Valhalla glistening in the light. He could just barely make out the bases in the far off distance and he wondered if any of them were curious if he made it. Tucker let that thought flee and he looked around him, all the trees were so small but at the same time he could see how big everything was, he could even see all the way over to the ship port that was almost a whole days walk from the canyon! A grin spread across his face and Tucker lept into the air. "WHOO-HOO!" He spun around and the grin never left his face. "I'm on top of the world bitches! How do ya like me now! YES!" Tucker laughed loudly and let himself fall backwards onto the grass as he laughed his heart out. "That was awesome!"

Tucker let his body rest for a bit before picking himself back up and walking off along the cliff wall until he came to the drop off point. He climbed up the tree near the cliff edge, careful not to step on any faulty branches, how dumb would it be if he climbed all the way just to fall from a tree? Tucker chuckled at the very thought. When he reached the top of the tree he fond the zip line that lead all the way down, now he just had to set it up the way he had been shown, which wasn't actually all that hard. He leaned against the tree and pulled out the small latch that would attach to his backpack, which was also a makeshift harness so he wouldn't fall. He took his backpack off and attached the two together, making sure it was secure before attaching it to the line.

"All right, easy does it," Tucker murmured to himself as he went one branch higher, putting the backpack back on and strapping himself in properly. Once sure that it was going to work like he had planned, Tucker took a deep breath. "Well, here goes." He pushed off and yelped as his head hit a branch. "Ouch!" But other than that hiccup it went fine, he hung horizontally as he zoomed down back towards the ground, grinning the whole way as the wind whooshed passed his face and made his eyes water, the landscape zooming under him as it came closer and closer. "Almost, almost." Tucker shifted his weight back so that he stood vertical, his shift causing himself to lose momentum enough to grab onto the platform and stop. "Whoo, easy peasy." He grinned widely as he unhooked himself. He couldn't wait to tell the others!

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. I Do

**Theme: I Do  
****Main Character(s): Church, Wash and Tex  
Rating: K+  
Genre(s): romance  
Summary: Church couldn't actually believe this was happening  
**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"Would you stop playing with your tie? It's fine, man, seriously."

"But-"

"Would you two shut up?" They both shrunk back at Wash's shout, who looked ready to murder them on the spot. "You're acting like idiots. Oh wait, you are." They glared at him. "Oh get over yourselves. Stop playing with your goddamn tie, Church!" Church grumbled and put his hands down at his sides, Tucker snickered. "Tucker, go check on them and get in place, you're not even supposed to be up here yet!" Tucker jumped and ran off. "Idiot."

"Hey, Wash?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, f-for being here. I mean, I've never exactly been nice to you," Church muttered. Wash blinked and stared at Church for a moment, then he laughed, actually laughed, and got a confused stare in return. "What?"

"You're bad at apologies, first of all," that got him an angry glare, "but it doesn't matter anyway, because I had already forgiven you." Church blinked and the glare faded. "Now, it's about to start, how about we get this over and done with, hm?" Church smiled and nodded, turning to look as Tucker led Kai down the isle, splitting off to their spots with Caboose and Carolina right behind. And then-holy shit. Church's eyebrows flew up when he saw her coming towards him, wearing a dress that he hadn't even known they had in this forsaken place. But even without it, she was perfect. Blonde hair flowing in ringlets behind her and that smile on her face made her face light up. He smiled warmly. He couldn't actually believe that he and Tex were actually getting married.

AΩ

The noise had been deafening when Church kissed her, nearly knocking them both over. They grinned and laughed as they stood up straight. Even with only eight voices they managed to shake the canyon, it was hilarious and wonderful at the same time. Tex rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling happily. Church turned when he saw Wash wink at him with a grin and, after a moment of hesitation, Church grinned back at him. Sometimes, he really loved these guys.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	3. DO NOT ENTER

**Theme: DO NOT ENTER  
****Main Character(s): Wash and Tucker  
Rating: T (for blood)  
Genre(s): friendship, drama  
Summary: That 'do not enter' sign on Wash's door always tempted Tucker for just a peek. Was there anything in there worth hiding anyway?  
**

* * *

The number one rule Wash had made when he came back with them was that they weren't allowed in his room. Tucker and Caboose hadn't questioned it of course, the guy had been through a lot of shit and deserved his privacy, but every time Tucker passed his door and saw the 'do not enter' sign, curiosity told him to look inside. He never did of course, he knew better than to get on the bad side of a freelancer and Tex was a very good example of why, but it was so tempting just to take a quick peek and see if there was actually anything in there worth hiding, a secret that Wash was keeping from them or something like that.

After awhile Tucker told himself that there wasn't anything worth hiding in there and Wash was just paranoid. Wash always thought that someone was out to get him, he was secretive about everything too, seriously, someone asking what you had for breakfast was just a conversation starter, it doesn't mean they're going to poison your next meal! Not that Tucker could really blame him of course, after what happened with the freelancers the guy was bound to be uneasy about hanging out with them, but Tucker thought that he would have figured out by now that they were all too dumb to know how to poison him. But that didn't stop the guy from thinking that they would.

"Ok, that's it," Tucker muttered to himself as he watched Wash walk out after another secret keeping of what he had been reading. Tucker could tell it was a lockpicking manual, and an old one at that, but that was no reason to act all mysterious about it. Tucker dumped out the milk from his cereal bowl and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the now familiar 'do not enter' sign. He took a deep breath and grabbed the handle, turning it and walking inside. He turned and closed he door behind him, turning around to face the room he had entered. He instantly regretted even thinking about it.

There was blood on the walls by his bed that looked like he had put blood on his hands and clawed at the walls, as if trying to find a way out like an animal in a cage. The knife under his bed just barely peeked out to show it was covered in old blood. Where had he gotten the blood? Tucker found himself looking frantically around for a body, but found none. He took a step into the room, hoping he wouldn't find one. And he didn't, the only conclusion his mind could come to was that it was Wash's own blood, that he had cut himself to get it. But why?

The others had told him a little about Wash, that he had been given Epsilon as his AI and how they met. It took a moment but Tucker put the pieces together. Epsilon was memory and had been given to Wash, Tucker could only imagine what that could do to a guy if Epsilon had had access too _all_ those memories. Tucker shuddered to even think about it. Tucker tore his eyes away from the blood on the walls and turned his head towards Wash's desk, which was littered with papers and whatnot. He walked over and his eyes fell on a photo of all the freelancers standing in a row, it must have been before the fall. Tucker reached out to grab it.

"Get out!" Tucker yanked his hand away and whirled around when Wash yelled at him. That look of fury that he had was worth five Metas. "Get. OUT!" Tucker jumped and ran out of the room and down the hall to his own, shutting the door behind him and leaning back against it, panting heavily. He didn't know what was scarier, the blood or Wash's anger. Probably Wash's anger, now that he thought about it. The blood wasn't going to try and kill him. _Knock knock._ Oh shit. Tucker backed away from the door.

"Uh, come in?" The door opened to reveal Wash, who didn't look happy in the least. "Dude, I'm sorry, ok? I mean, I know that doesn't make up for the fact that I totally fucked up, and believe me I _know_ that I totally fucked up, but you were acting all weird and I didn't think that there was actually anything in there worth worrying about. Yeah, that makes me sounds like a total dick, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," Wash growled. Tucker swallowed. Wash just stood there, arms crossed and a glare covering his features. Tucker ignored that though and looked at his eyes, he saw fear. Fear that he had been found out. Tucker sighed and relaxed a bit, knowing that if he was going to get his ass kicked it couldn't be any worse than Tex.

"Listen, you've been through some hardcore shit, I don't know the details but I know enough about the fall of the project to know that it sucked, big time. But, we really aren't out to get you man, even after all that you did. I mean, we put up with Church and Tex, right? You can't be half as bad as they are. And, even though the whole 'blood on the walls' thing kinda freaked me out...I, can't really blame you for it either. Having pure memory in your head, would leave some, well, scaring. I'm gonna shut up now, I'm being mushy." Tucker looked up to see Wash just staring at him in silence. Then, the guy just left. "...was it something I said?"

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	4. Death

**Theme: Death  
****Main Character(s): Sarge, Simmons and Grif  
Rating: T (for death)  
Genre(s): hurt/comfort, friendship, tragedy  
Summary: Grif was never one for emotion, Simmons was. And death almost always brings out what you hide  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry, there was nothing else I could do," Emily said sadly as she took a few steps back to give them space. No one was crying, they were too angry at Locus and Felix for tears, but the pain was obvious as they all stood there, Simmons kneeling by Sarge's bullet filled body. Grif stood off in the distance, just watching silently. That's when Donut actually started to cry and Caboose hugged him, letting him do so. Wash and Tucker shared a look, then shifted their glance back at Simmons as he stood.

"We'll get 'em," Tucker promised, getting Simmons too look at him with pain in his eyes. "Those bastards have crossed a line that they can't come back from." Simmons nodded sharply and turned towards Grif, glaring when the man only grunted before walking away. Simmons grabbed his helmet from the ground and flung it at Grif, getting him in the back of the head. Grif merely stopped walking, shoulders hunched in reaction to the hit on the back of his helmet.

"I bet you're happy now, huh?" Simmons yelled at him. "Don't have to worry about being ordered around to do shit anymore, finally free from him, huh? You don't care, you've never cared about anyone or anything but yourself! Because you're a selfish, lazy prick! Well, guess what, Grif? No one cares about you either! So just fuck off!" The silence the followed was more deafening than Simmons' yelling, more unnerving and heart wrenching. Grif turned halfway around and grabbed Simmons helmet, tossing it back to him so that it rolled to his feet. And without another word, he walked away. Simmons stomped his foot in anger, "BASTARD!" Donut flinched and hid his face in Caboose's chest, sobbing loudly. Wash sighed and shook his head. Tucker then paused a moment with furrowed brows.

"Where's Sarge's helmet?" Simmons whirled around at Tucker's words to see that the helmet was indeed missing. Simmons cursed under his breath and grabbed his helmet, glaring after Grif silently. Wash sighed heavily, death like this could bring out the worst in you sometimes.

AΩ

Grif hating climbing, hating doing anything really, but climbing was the worst. But he had somehow managed to make his way up the canyon wall and to the top, sitting there panting heavily as he watched the others stand off in the distance with each other. Grif didn't know what they were doing, nor did he care. He sighed heavily and walked off a little ways, pulling out an old, battered up SMG that Sarge had been trying to 'modify'. He stuck it in the dirt with a hard shove and steadied it with a few rocks he managed to find around, not that it lacked any of them of course. He then grabbed Sarge's helmet, staring down at it for a long, silent moment before setting it atop the SMG. He sighed heavily and knelt down, removing his own helmet and setting it down on front of him.

"You were an absolute prick, ya know that?" he muttered, staring downward. "But, at the end of the day you were our leader and we were your men, that's...well, it's kinda how our entire relationship worked, ya know? We couldn't really be friends, but after all the shit we had been through we couldn't really not be, so..." Grif sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm nobody's poet, ok? So, this whole, speech thing sucks and I know it. The thing is...damnit, I'm gonna miss you, ok? You were irritating and a prick and I know it, but you were one of the only people in my life that I actually didn't mind having to be stuck with. I don't usually make promises, but I'll make one just this once, ok? I'm gonna put one of your shotgun shells through Felix's smug little face, got it? I promise you that."

Grif looked up at Sarge's battered helmet, seeing his own reflection staring back at him. His eyes watered and he swallowed passed the lump in his throat. With a shaky breath Grif stood up and gave Sarge his last, and probably his first, salute before turning back and climbing down the cliffside.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! My friend and I had agreed early in season 12 that if they were to kill one of the main characters and get away with it, it would be Sarge  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	5. Jump

**Theme: Jump  
****Main Character(s): Caboose and Tucker  
Rating: T (for swearing)  
Genre(s): friendship, drama, adventure  
Summary: This was completely insane! Who built a top secret base in the middle of an active volcano anyway?!  
**

* * *

There was no way in hell this was actually happening, running down a hallway as it collapses behind you? That was some Indiana Jones shit and Tucker didn't want any part in it. And yet here he was, in that exact situation with none of then Caboose, who made him feel like a wimp with how fast that guy could run, it wasn't fair. Tucker yelped as he dove the to the side, avoiding another floor that had caved in on itself. Way too close. Tucker looked forward again and screamed, skidding to a halt and just barely stopping himself from diving face first into the lava below. Seriously, why was this fucking bullshit in a goddamn volcano for crying out loud? This wasn't logical or fair!

"Caboose!" Tucker called out, stopping the idiot from his running to turn and see Tucker. "Caboose, you need to take the data card!" Caboose ran over and stopped on the edge. "Catch!" Tucker threw the data card and Caboose caught it, putting it in his pouch. "Now go, get it to Kimball and Wash!" Caboose looked up and shook his head.

"What about you?" The ground shook and Tucker cursed. Leave it up to Caboose to fuck it all up just because he actually cared about people.

"That doesn't matter, I'll try and find another way out, but you have to go, now! Caboose!" Caboose yelped and back stepped as the ground beneath him started to crumble away, it stopped and they were now even farther apart. "Caboose, it doesn't matter if I make it or not! You have to go, this information is important!" Tucker backed stepped as his crumbled a bit too, looking back to see the hallway slowly melting behind him.

"So are you!" Tucker turned around. "You're important and I'm _not_ leaving you behind!" Tucker rolled his eyes and growled.

"Caboose, don't be a-"

"I'm not losing you!" Caboose screamed over him angrily. "I lost Sheila, I lost Church four times, and I lost Wash a lot more times than that, I'm not gonna lose you too!" Tucker stared at Caboose. "I'm not leaving you behind and you can make me!" Tucker groaned and jogged back, stopping just as the heat became unbearable. "Tucker, where are you-"

"You have to catch me all right?!" Tucker shouted back at him, cutting off whatever they idiot was about to say. "I'm gonna jump and you have to grab my hand, so you can pull me up. Don't miss and don't fall yourself, ok?!" Caboose nodded frantically. "Here goes." Tucker took off running as fast as he could, using his muscles just like Wash said. _Please work please work please work._ Tucker reached the edge of the floor and pushed himself up into the air, throwing his left arm out. Caboose leaned forward, arms outstretched to grab onto Tucker's wrist. They were inches apart, but it was enough to let Tucker fall.

"TUCKER!" Caboose screamed, almost falling over the edge as he tried to catch him. Tucker screamed and latched onto the wall with his hands, digging his toes into the wall to catch himself as he cursed loudly. "Hang on, Tucker!" There was a soft crumbling and a few rocks hit Tucker's head, he grunted in pain. He closed his eyes as a large rock hit his head and he felt warm blood flow down the back of his neck. _Fuck._ A chain wacked him in the back of the head and Tucker opened his eyes. "Grab on!" Tucker looked up and raised his right hand, holding onto the chain tightly. Caboose started to pull and Tucker grabbed on with his other hand, using his feet to help pull himself up. "Gotchya!" Caboose grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Thanks, Caboose," Tucker huffed out, trying to catch his breath. _BOOM!_ the whole place shook. "Go go!" Tucker got to his feet and they both ran down the hall as fast as they could, screaming as the whole hallway tilted downward. "Whoa whoa WHOA! FUCK!" Tucker and Caboose screamed as they started to slide down the gray bricks that had once been the floor and were now a make-shift slide. "What the actual fuck is this?! Oof!" Tucker grunted as he hit the hard ground, grumbling out curses as he did so. "Fuck this shit."

AΩ

"What the hell happened to you?" Kimball looked up from the report when she her Wash's voice and her jaw dropped in surprise at the terrible sight Caboose and Tucker where, covered in dirt, grass, leaves and ash. Tucker coughed and a puff of smoke came out. "Nevermind, I don't wanna know."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	6. Trapped

**Theme: Trapped  
****Main Character(s): Caboose, Tucker and Wash  
Rating: T (for slight intensity)  
Genre(s): friendship, hurt/comfort  
Summary: Ever since he had been given Epsilon, Wash felt trapped within himself  
**

* * *

Wash always felt like he was trapped by something, no matter where he went or who he was with he felt like he was restrained. When he had Epsilon he felt trapped from his teammates, knowing their fate and not being able to bring himself to tell them. After Epsilon left he was trapped inside the memories and the fears, trapped in the knowledge that he couldn't trust anyone ever again. And now, stuck with the Red and Blue troopers, he was trapped by his past. Trapped by the fear that he would be hurt all over again, by the memories that kept him awake at night, and held back by honed instincts that kept him emotionally separated from everyone around him. Every time they talked Wash was calculating every word, making sure his tone showed nothing, not the tired, the fear or the pain. They never noticed, and Wash intended to keep it that way.

Then he let himself fall into rem sleep. After years of practice Wash managed to keep himself from the deepest part of sleep that gave him dreams, waking up before it came. But after a long, grueling day of fighting and arguing and pranks, Wash's body was too tired to do so. Memories flooded his dreams, mixing now with the present. Freelancers and Troopers died alike, shattering Wash to pieces. And when the Director came Wash fought him, he threw punch after punch until he finally had him pinned to the ground, both hands latched around his throat tight, cutting off the air and letting Wash watch him die.

"WASH!" Reality snapped back and it wasn't the Director beneath him, instead it was Tucker grabbing at his wrists and sputtering for either sentence or breath. "Let him go!" Wash released Tucker and crawled backwards until he rammed into the wall, watching as Caboose knelt by Tucker, making sure he was all right as he coughed. Wash curled up tight and hide his face behind closed fists that grabbed at his hair and pulled, feeling the pain that told him he was awake. They were going to abandon him because of this, it was going to happen all over again. No, he couldn't go through this again! "Agent Washingtub?" Wash jumped when someone touched his arm and threw his fist out for a punch, but his fist only hit the air as they moved out of the screeched when his wrists were grabbed tight, his mind wanting nothing more than to be released of these restraints.

"Wash!" Tucker coughed after shouting and Wash went still, opening his eyes to see that he was the one holding his wrists. The two just looked at each other without saying anything, Wash's heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Wash clenched his fists again and gritted his teeth, eyes welling with tears he was trying to force away.

"I'm sorry," Wash whispered. "I-I didn't..."

"Dude, chill," Tucker spoke.. "You were dreaming, you had no idea what you were doing. Do I look pissed off to you?" Tucker's voice was raspy but he didn't look like he was in very much pain and, as he said, he didn't look the least bit angry. Wash opened his mouth to retort but his voice died when Caboose hugged him tight. Wash froze, staring into the rookie's chest in surprise, wrapping his mind around what was happening.

"It's ok," Caboose told him, patting his head. "We forgive you, Wash, because that's what friends do." Wash felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, probably Tucker, and his mind reeled, taking in Caboose's words. _That's what friends do._ Wash wasn't quite sure when he had started to cry or when Tucker joined in on the hugging, but he decided that it didn't really matter much anyway. Wash was grateful for this band of idiots that had rescued him from his captivity.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
